Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20160131190637
"Hi Dixon! Was machst du denn hier?" Mithilfe der gestohlenen Akte und Wasserbändigen, das sich Melissa damals von Rosie beibringen lassen hatte, konnten die beiden Waywards ins Unterwasserquartier des Clans eindringen. Es war der eyplodierten Festung vom Aufbau her sehr ähnlich und wahrscheinlich gab es auch hierzu Teleportationszugänge verteilt auf der Welt. "Ich suche den Ballonmann, soll ihm eine Nachricht überbringen. Hast du einen Plan, wo er ist?" "Klar, folgt mir. Sag mal, willst du mir nicht deine hübsche Begleitung vorstellen?" "Nein, will ich nicht. Hör auf sie so anzustarren - Melissa, hör auf zu lachen!" Daraufhin lachte Melissa nur noch mehr. Der Soldat aus dem Clan, der wohl mindestens fünf Jahre älter als die beiden Teenager war, führte sie durch die edlen Gänge. "Mal wieder was von Milton gehört? Der wurde seit der letzten Mission nicht mehr erreicht." "Selbst Milton braucht mal Urlaub.", antwortete Draco. Ewiger Urlaub zwei Meter unter der Erde..., dachte er. Nach dem sie durch die Flügeltür gingen, fuhr der Soldat fort: “Ich frag nur, weil der Professor endlich eine Heilung für das Virus gefunden hat.” Draco hob die Augenbrauen. “Echt?” “Ja, morgen wecken wir die Betroffenen auf. Ist das nicht toll? Ich hab gehört dein Kumpel aus dem Selbstmordkommando ist daran gestorben.” Das Bild von Klain, als er bei lebendigen Leib verbrannte, schob sich wie ein ungebetener Gast in sein Verstand und Draco jagte ihn mit einem imaginären Knüppel davon. Der Soldat merkte Dracos plötzliche Stille und wechselte. “Wie schon gesagt, der Professor hat eine Heilung gefunden, und, na ja, wir konnten Milton noch nicht erreichen. Wir haben ihn auf all seinen Handys Nachrichten hinterlassen, aber er antwortet nicht.” “Liegt daran, dass ich ihn getötet hab.” “Was?” Draco zog den Soldaten eine Plastiktüte über den Kopf. Er rang nach Luft, die nicht kam, und Draco fing ihn auf, als er nach hinten schwankte. “Tut mir wirklich leid”, murmelte Draco und schob seinen bewusstlosen Körper in die Ecke. Danach holte er eine kleine Fadenspule aus der Tasche und begann den Faden um die Griffe der Flügeltür zu wickeln. “Das soll halten?”, fragte Melissa skeptisch. “Wenn wir Glück haben.” “Wann haben wir jemals Glück?” “Gut so, Melissa. Motiviere mich weiter.” Nachdem er die Türgriffe fest zusammengebunden hatte, gingen sie weiter den Gang hinunter bis sie eine Kreuzung erreichten. “Und was jetzt?” Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. “Jetzt trennen wir uns. Du gehst nach rechts. Ich geh weiter vorn.” “Bitte?”, sie klang alles andere als erfreut. “Ich dachte wir ziehen das zusammen durch.” “Wenn wir uns aufteilen geht es schneller.” “Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass du nur versuchst mich abzuschütteln um so ‘ne Machonummer abzuziehen?” “Weil es wahrscheinlich so ist. Ich bin bekannt für meine Macho-Aktionen.” Sie seufzte und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. “Für mich?” Sie funkelte ihn an. “Du bist nicht so charmant wie du denkst.” “Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Also - teilen wir uns jetzt auf, oder was?” Ein Zögern. Dann: “Na schön, aber wenn du ihn vor mir findest, stellst du nichts dummes an, bevor ich wieder bei dir bin. Verstanden?” “Verstanden.” “Draco-” Ein Lächeln huschte ihn über die Lippen. “Ich verspreche es”, log er.